


Fictitious Family Trees

by Phandancee74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandancee74/pseuds/Phandancee74
Summary: Harry and Draco have an interesting way of dealing with certain fake news.





	Fictitious Family Trees

“Looks like I’ve got another child.” Harry called from the kitchen.

“Damn.” Draco swore. “That’s three this year. You haven’t had those kinds of numbers since right after the war.”

Harry came into the study displaying the prophet’s headline to his husband. “It’s because they brought the Triwizard Tournament back. Any kid from Hogwarts who says they might put their name in must be mine apparently.”

“Just from Hogwarts? Surely the Savior could sow his wild oats to Beauxbaton or Durmstrang. Didn’t you have an American brat pop up a few years back?”

“Don’t be rude. You know Darren is delightful. You’re just jealous that your family photographs are so much smaller than mine.”

“We’re a more tight knit group.” Draco sniffed.

“It might be time to have another reunion and take a new picture anyway, then I can introduce . . .” Harry looked down at the paper “Wolfric, to the others.”

“Wolfric?” Draco snorted. “That does sound like a name you’d choose.”

“Wasn’t your most recent child Sinestra Cassiopeia?”

“Point.”

“This summer then? Once the younger ones get out for break?”

“Certainly. The Malfoy Clan will be happy to defeat those multitudinous Potters at Tug of War again.”

“You wish.” Harry said and kissed Draco on the forehead before leaving to frame the newspaper, after all it wasn’t every day that one had a new child. Really just a few times a year, if you were Harry Potter.

_______________________________________________________________________

**POTTER AND MALFOY SQUARE OFF AGAIN!!! ******

****_The two long time foes once again gathered at a local wizarding park to challenge each other in intense competition. Potter was joined by his 46 alleged children while Malfoy and his 17 supposed offspring stood against them._ ** **

****_Taunts were exchanged throughout the afternoon with the younger members of both groups getting as passionate as their elders. Truly, this author wonders if the heated heads and hearts of these two middle aged wizards can ever be cooled._ ** **

****_Towards the end of the maneuvers, which seemed to involve ropes, balls, boats, and a trampoline, one Maybe Malfoy and one Possible Potter were seen sneaking off together. Could these two bitter rivals finally be brought together by star crossed love? Only time will tell. ___** **


End file.
